


Oh Fuck

by wiired



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom Gordon, I am so fucking sorry Wayne, M/M, Masturbation, Other, but also lowkey not this was funny to write, tentacle dildo, theres context I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: Gordon didn’t process the fact he was buying a dildo the shape of Benrey’s tentacle dick and now, after everything has gone down, he’s stuck fantasising about a dead(jklol) man
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Oh Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE CREATORS OF HLVRAI. IF I FIND THAT ANY OF YOU FUCKERS DID THAT, I’LL DELETE THIS WORK AND ALL OF MY OTHER WORKS.

Gordon didn’t even realise what he was buying when he clicked checkout, and he had completely forgotten about the purchase until a box was left on his doorstep. Curious, he just sliced the box open while sat on the couch, taking out a plain black box and opening it and... oh.

His hand plucked out the long blue tentacle, dropping the packaging onto the floor. It was so similar to... what the fuck had he done? The toy got placed on the table, stressed fingers settling in his hair as he stared at the shape, the colour. Memories of that shape in his hand, in his mouth, the taste of blue raspberry. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was tenting his pants. Mortified green eyes just... stared. For a while. God only knows how long. Though one particular intrusive thought, something about seeing yellow eyes above him as he got filled, made him throb. That got his attention.  
Benrey was dead. Gone. They’d killed him. But... fuck, was he seriously screwed up enough to go through with this? Apparently so, because he grabbed the toy and went straight to his room, drawing the curtain, grabbing lube from the bed stand. Pants and underwear were kicked off into the corner, the wet substance pouring over his fingers, his ass in the air because it was just easier that way, he justified. Not because he imagined the entity grabbing a fist of his hair, shoving his head down and taking him from behind. Absolutely not. When a finger, then two, then three slipped into him to open him up, he didn’t imagine the greyish figure leaning over him, stretching him out while biting marks on his back with those pointed teeth, probably breaking skin, making it hurt. His fingers didn’t quite reach where he wanted them so bad and he totally didn’t imagine that deep taunting voice, asking him nicely to beg, telling him maybe if he was good, he’d get what he want. 

He didn’t moan a soft little “please” into his pillow, either. 

Excited and trembling fingers picked up the toy, coating that in some of the lube too. A lot of the lube. The other man was so messy, so wet. The clear substance didn’t taste like blue raspberry but it didn’t matter. Gordon didn’t bother stifling his groans and sighs as the toy filled him. It had been a while since he’d even though about being fucked but now it was all he could think about. Benrey whispering in his ear about... something. Probably related to a passport, or ps+, or how much of a slut he was for wanting his so bad. He grunted as his cock throbbed between his legs. Apparently he was into being degraded too. He didn’t waste any time before moving the toy, thighs trembling softly with every little thrust, the ridges pressing up against him in all the best ways. He couldn’t find one smooth like... oh fuck, he really had intended to replicate Benrey’s dick, huh? He was in way too deep now. Teeth bit down on the pillow beneath him as his wrist worked the toy quicker, harder, because he knew how fucking quick the other was to get desperate. A part of his mind wished he’d bought the toys with the ejaculation pump. He made so much mess too...  
After a while his mind trailed off and he realised he’d want to see him. Want to see how he was being wrecked, who he was being wrecked by, so he turned onto his back, knees up. The toy finally brushed against his prostate and he gasped out a moan, followed by some needy little whimpers and almost pleads. Benrey would want to hear him. He tried his best not to cover his mouth as he abused the spot over and over, thinking of those teeth biting his neck, shoulders, chest, leaving sharp dents. His claws scraping marks down his body. Would he even touch him? Or would he make him wait until the sensations got too much he had to cum from being fucked alone? The hand that almost went between his legs travelled up to pull at his own hair instead. Gordon would never consider himself loud but... fuck. These fantasies were too much and despite the fact that, with his eyes closed, literally all he could see was darkness, he could still feel Benrey touching him. Fucking him. He wanted to be good because fuck only knows what would happen if he was a brat ((spoiler alert: nothing, because he’s alone in his bedroom fucking himself with a toy and imagining someone who he thinks is dead.))  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his voice. Telling him he feels so good, how pretty he looks, how fucking needy he sounds. Telling him to moan louder, telling him “What are you waiting for bro? Cum for me.”  
And Gordon doesn’t even think when he reaches down for his cock, stroking wildly, hips pressing back on the toy as he cried out a needy ‘Benrey!’ and comes all over his stomach and shirt. For a blissful few moments there’s nothing but pleasure tickling all over his body, his thighs shaking, a tentacle still filling him up so nicely.  
But then it’s a toy, a mess of cum and the dawning realisation he just cried out the name of the man who betrayed him and got his arm cut off. The man he killed. 

What the fuck had he done?


End file.
